Previously, many types of devices and systems have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to measure the ballistic effect of a given bullet relative to a media that claims replication of animal tissue.
The use of compliant or recovering mediums to capture and test bullet performance has been known for many decades. Various materials along these lines have been used by shooters and are presently offered commercially. However, what is particularly different and unique about the invention is the manner in which it is prepared, packaged, offered to users and the adaptability of these testing procedures to suit the needs of individual tests based on the bullet and cartridge combination to be tested. Additionally, the components and methods developed for re-use and re-molding of these materials are new, unique and dynamically different than other products having the same utility.
Some of the materials available and in present use for established and experimental bullet and ballistic testing are described individually with their limitations and restrictions relative to the instant invention as follows:                Ordinance gelatin is based on organic vegetable substances that are mixed by the end user following complex and rigid instructions under controlled temperatures. The gelatin must be maintained at a cool temperature prior to and up to the point of shooting with the shelf life limited to above 40 degrees F. (4.44 degrees C.). No volume measurement of the wound cavity is allowed therefore it must be examined quickly before deterioration consequently not maintaining nor preserving the bullet affects indefinitely. The base material is water soluble and will not maintain consistency if remade due to loss of water content. Since the gelatin is mixed with water originally it requires extensive preparation before shooting and is difficult for transportation to the shooting facility. No data is available to ascertain the appropriate lengths for given cartridges to be tested particularly powerful cartridges that have deep penetration. The gelatin requires excessive lengths for stopping. No protection is provided for handling as the exposed media or surface allows the attraction of contaminates such as dirt and dust.        CORBIN SLIM TES™ ballistic testing medium is organic in makeup which will deteriorate if not stored in a cool dry atmosphere. The material will not capture or allow volumetric or any other measurement of the wound cavity. This product does not provide any expandability features thru packaging. As with the above Ordinance gelatin no data is available on appropriate lengths for particular cartridges to be tested. Since the material is organic it is not easily reused and its exposed surface allows the attraction of contaminates.        PERMA-GEL® ballistic testing medium is a plastic rubber like resilient non-organic material which is unstable when impacted by bullet. The material is difficult to filter for re-use and requires a high melting temperature using a specialty re-melting unit. The wound cavity measurement is not available using a volume by weight of water and the resiliency of the material permits the potential for reverse launching of the bullet.        ROOSTER™ ballistic testing medium and the material known as MAKI™ testing media provides no integrated extension or expandability features thru packaging and is not recommended for end user re-casting or re-melt. The material is not easy to handle in as-shipped form and is difficult to measure the wound cavity by volume on a consistent basis without sectioning the material after shooting.        
The patented prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered somewhat related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date2,998,719RubinSep. 5, 19613,130,575RogersApr. 28, 19645,531,113JamisonJul. 2, 1996
Rubin in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,719 teaches a shock tube for studying warhead combination damage to a target caused by the blast effect as well as by fragments from a warhead. The shock tube has a uniform cross section closed on one end and open on the other with a thin diaphragm dividing the tube into a compression chamber and an expansion chamber. The projectile punctures the diaphragm which disintegrates and the shock wave and fragment damage is measured and studied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,575 issued to Rogers is for an impact test apparatus for staging high velocity impact experiments under accurately controlled conditions. A barrel is provided with an extension having slots and a series of gas expansion chambers surround the barrel. When a jet of metal strikes the model it forms a luminous shock wave which is recorded by a camera.
Jamison in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,113 discloses a ballistic measuring system having a plurality of pressure transducers spaced apart longitudinally along a mass of fluid sensing disturbances in the fluid. A gun is discharged into the fluid and a computer is connected to the transducers which process the output creating a response curve related to the energy dissipation of the projectile.